Te soñe
by Mellis Saiilors
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Darien encuentre a la "chica de sus sueños"? Basada en el tema de Axel Fernando L


"_Ven" _Susurraba aquella muchacha que estaba bastante lejos de mí, yo corría y corría pero no la alcanzaba...

-¡ESPERA!.- Grité levantandome de la cama agitado... -Otra vez ese sueño. ¿Quién es esa muchacha? Hace varias noches que sueño con ella, pero aún no puedo verle bien el rostro.. Salvo sus hermosos cabellos rubios con los famosos "odangos".

Decidí salir de mi departamento. Me puse mis jeans, una cómoda camisa y mis tennis. Entré al baño para asearme la cara, y peinarme un poco mis alborotados cabellos, productos del agitado sueño. Una vez listo salí de allí y me dirigí al parque.

Caminé y caminé, hasta que decidí tomar un descanso. Me senté en una banca que encontré y me dediqué a mirar el paisaje y de vez en cuando alguna muchacha que pasaba por ahí...  
Pero una sola llamó mi atención, se venía dirigiendo hacia donde yo estaba sentado, se notaba distraída.

**Yo te vi, eras tú, ****  
****Yo te vi entre mis sueños, ****  
****y todo esto me pasó, ****  
****mucho antes del encuentro. **

Yo no creo en las coincidencias, pero ella me recordaba a alguien...

**Yo te vi, eras tu, ****  
****Yo te vi en la magia de mis sueños.**

Ese pelo largo... Rubio, con esos odangos... ¡Lo tengo! Se parece a la muchacha de mis sueños.

**Ibas frágil y liviana causando ****  
****enamoramiento, ****  
****y mis ojos se pusieron a jugar ****  
****entre tu pelo.**

Waau, es hermosa. Nunca ví a nadie tan linda.. ¡Y qué pelo! "Tengo que hablarle como sea" Pensé. Me levanté y me interpuse en su camino y ambos chocamos, hice lo mejor que pude para que pareciera un accidente. La tomé de la cintura ya que casi se cae.

**-**Ups, ¡qué descuidada soy! ¡Lo siento!.- Me miró un poco apenada.

-No tienes porqué disculparte... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias.- Me regaló una cálida sonrisa.- Me llamo Serena- Dijo extendiendome su mano.

-Darien, mucho gusto.- La tomé de la mano y sentí como una extraña descarga me recorría todo el cuerpo.- ¿Buscas a alguien?

-Oh, no... ¿Lo dices porque andaba distraida?

-Sí, me pareció que buscabas algo.

-No, claro que no.. Caminaba sin pensar nada más.

**Yo te vi en mi corazón, ****  
****te vi en mi cuerpo. ****  
****Yo te vi en mi ilusión, ****  
****te vi en mis sueños.**

-Oye, por casualidad nunca nos hemos visto antes?.- Me atreví a preguntar.

-Mmm, creo que no... O al menos no lo olvidaría.- Ví como sus mejillas se ruborizaron apenas.

-Que raro, siento que te conozco...¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Ehh, no creo que deba...

-¡Vamos! Será divertido, yo invito.

-Está bien, vamos

**Yo te vi eras tu, ****  
****sacudiendo mis deseos, ****  
****y todo el mundo cambió, ****  
****en el instante del encuentro.**

Me sentía tan a gusto a su lado, es tan divertida, tan simpática...

-...Y pienso estudiar medicina.- Fue lo único que escuché, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no le presté atención.

-Que interesante. Yo estoy en medicina en la parte de genética, ¿a tí qué rama te gustaría estudiar?

-Pediatría. ¡Amo a los niños!

-Guau, si que vienes completa

-Jajaja, no digas tonterías... Creo que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, ¿sabes? Es muy agradable tu compañia.

-Y a mí también me encanta estar contigo. Toma, este es mi número llamame cuando quieras que ahí voy a estar.

-¡Gracias! Oye Darien, disculpa pero debo irme, gracias por esta mini salida. Te prometo que pronto te llamaré. ¡Nos vemos!.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de prisa, cosa que me dejó sorprendido.

Me dirigí a mi apartamento pensando todo el camino en ella, de pronto suena mi móvil. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido: _"La pasé muy bien contigo. ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos volvemos a ver?"_ Supuse que era Serena, pero tenía ganas de jugar asique le respondí:

" _¿Cómo sé que te conozco?"_

Y me parece que ella comprendió mi jueguito porque me respondió:

"_veo que saliste con muchas hoy.. ¿no?, desafortunadamente fui tu última opción"_

Jajaja, ¡que ocurrencias! Decidí contestarle. Y así se fue armando una conversación...

**Yo:**_ Ahhh, creo que ya sé. Pero espera que no recuerdo tu nombre. Tú eras Saori, no?  
__**Serena:**__ Frio frio...  
_**Yo:**_ Entonces ¿eres Ayame?  
__**Serena**_**:**_ ¿Tan mal acompañante fui que ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre? =(  
_**Yo:**_ Es que tú misma lo dijiste, estuve con tantas que no recuerdo... ¿Me podrías decir cual de todas eras?  
__**Serena**_**:**_ Me ofendes, ¿sabes? Soy Serena.  
_**Yo:**_ Ahh, Serena... Sí ahora lo recuerdo.  
__**Serena**_**:**_ Ah,¡menos mal! Pero que desconciderado eres, y yo que te invito para salir...  
_**Yo:**_ Jamás te olvidaría bonita.. Con gusto acepto, ¿qué tienes pensado?  
__**Serena**_**:**_ Peliculas y palomitas, ¿te parece?  
_**Yo:**_ Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo...  
__**Serena**_**:**_ si claro, ¿a mi y a cuantas más se lo dices?  
_**Yo:**_ Eres a la única. Jamás conocí alguien como tú.  
_**Serena:**_ que tierno, tú también eres especial...  
_**Yo:**_ paso por tí a las 20, ¿quieres?  
__**Serena**_**:**_ te estaré esperando a esa hora. Vivo en la calle 10, manzana 2. Ees el único departamento de la cuadra, asique lo encontrarás seguro... Elije la película ¡Pero que NO sea de terror!. Nos vemos, dulces sueños.  
_**Yo:**_ claro, como tu digas. ¡Dulces sueños!_

Jamás tendría que haber dicho que de terror no, aunque pobre, quizás después me odie. Pero esta es mi oportunidad.

Por suerte el día pasó muy rápido, faltaba sólo media hora para que la pase a buscar. Ya tenía las entradas en mano porque si iba a boletería la hubiese cambiado. Como siempre yo tan precavido a estas cosas... No puedo aguantar más, asique mejor voy saliendo.

Tenía razón, era el único de la cuadra. Pero no me había dcho el número y yo llegué demasiado temprano... Mejor lo voy a averiguar...

Y eso hice, me dirigí a la recepción. Tampoco sabía su apellido, pero la describí fisicamente, y me lo dieron. Era el 102, subí por el ascensor. Cuando llegué a destino toqué timbre. ¡YA VOY! Sentí que gritaba desde adentro. Abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó unicamente su cabeza. Tenía el pelo mojado, creo que llegué en mal momento.

-Oh Darien... ¡Lo siento! Se me hizo tarde y recien me baño. Pasa y esperame ahí sentado.- Yo sólo asentí, estaba tan embobado en su belleza qe no le presté mucha atención. Me senté en dónde ella me dijo y la ví marcharse.

**Yo te vi eras tu, ****  
****sacudiendo mis deseos, ****  
****y todo el mundo cambió, ****  
****en el instante del encuentro.**

Esa toalla era demasiado justa, le marcaba esa cinturita que ¡DIOS! Basta Darien.. Me recriminaba mentalmente, recién la conocía. Después de unos minutos salió.

-Listo.-

-Te ves.. Hermosa.

-Gracias.- Dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla...

-Y bien.. ¿Qué iremos a ver?.

-Están entre nosotros.

-¿De qué se trata?. – Me preguntó desconfiada.

-No lo sé, fue la única que encontré en este horario.- Mentí.- Mejor vamos antes que se haga tarde...

-Sí, vamos.

Llegamos al cine, ingresamos y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, que estrategicamente elegí la última fila. Comenzó la película y Serena ya estaba temblando.. Pobre, fui muy malo. La abracé por los hombros y ella se recostó en mi pecho ocultandose los ojos. Estuvo casi toda la pelicula así. Casi llegando al final me atreví a tomarla de la barbilla y la levanté para que me mirara a los ojos.

Rocé sus labios con dulzura y sentí cómo ella al principio se sorprendió, me miró a los ojos y pude notar aún con la oscuridad como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Asique tomé coraje y la volví a besar, un poco más exigente. Ella al principio no me correspondió, pero poco a poco lo fue haciendo. Me tomó del rosto y se encargó de profundizar más el beso, cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire, Serena susurró un "lo siento". Pero decidí restarle importancia.

La pelicula terminó al fin y decidimos ir al parque. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas frente al lago, pasé mi brazo por su cintura y ella se apoyó en mi hombro.

-Serena.. Hay algo que debo decirte.- Interrumpí el silencio

-¿Qu.. Qué quieres decirme?.

-Creo que es algo apresurado. Pero me he enamorado de tí como no tienes idea.

-Y...yo.

-Shh, no hace falta que digas nada... También debo confesarte que hace varias noches que sueño con una muchacha.- Cuando dije eso bajó la mirada, y sentí cómo se tensaba... –Y creo.. No, estoy seguro que eres tú.

-Yoo.. Tú también me gustas Darien.- Dijo al fin, pero todavía no me miraba a los ojos.- Desde el momento que te ví sentado, me acerqué a propósito con el fin de sentarme por ahí cerca, pero creo que tú te adelantaste..

-¿Te diste cuenta qué fue a propósito?.

-Todo el mundo lo hizo.- Ambos comenzamos a reir.

-Entonces... ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? Es decir, tener una relación más seria y...

-Sí.- Me interrumpió

La besé como hace unos minutos antes en el cine. Se fue haciendo cada vez más exigente hasta que la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos. Permanecimos abrazados mirando la luna reflejada en el lago. Hasta que me atreví a preguntarle:

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento a pasar la noche?

- Ehh.- La noté un poco dudosa.

-Es que me parece una buena idea para conocernos aún más. Quedate tranquila que no haremos nada que no quieras...

-Si, me parece genial.

La tomé de la mano y nos encaminamos para mi departamento. Mientras en el camino hablabamos de millones de cosas. Ella era la mujer más perfecta con la que había salido. "Y sí.. Definitivamente **Te soñé **Serena."

* * *

Definitivamente amé escribir songfics! jajajaja . Esta es una canción de mi amado Axel Fernando (L) Te soñé..

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios em Apaixonados pela lua! Me hicieron muy feliz, y gracias a todas las que leyeron :D

Me siento muy feliz que les haya gustado!

Tengo varias canciones en mente, asiqe espero poder subir más y de todas las parejas! :D

Y si quieren alguna canción en especial no duden en pedirme que voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo !

Nos leemos pronto :)

**Eli**


End file.
